


Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what I'mma do to you, Sammy; well, that ain't gonna be mercy either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Post 10x02

Dean bashes Sam's head into the wall. The demon handcuffs really were useless on him, but it was nice seeing Sam hope for so long.

"Sammy, Sammy,  _Sammy."_ Dean licks his lips. "You are in too deep, Sam. I'm going to make sure you hate me by the end of this, right before I kill you."

Sam groans and rolls over onto his back from where he's crumpled on the floor. Dean steps over him, the First Blade clutched tightly. Blood drips. He crouches on top of Sam; red is pooling in the demon's palm.

"Open up, Sammy."

Sam lashes out. He tries to buck Dean off of him, and he fights to keep Dean's hand away from his face. Dean stabs the blade into the ground right beside Sam's neck to limit how much Sam can thrash. He grabs onto Sam's good arm to slam it onto the floor. 

"I'm at least ten times stronger, Sammy. Struggling is pointless."

Sam's feet scrape against the Bunker floor and his hips twist. He tries to keep his movements to the right to avoid rubbing against the blade, but his neck does catch against it. Dean grins at the sight of his little brother's blood. He drops his weight onto Sam, removing the space between their bodies. Sam's torso stops under the weight. He clenches his jaw.

"Bet you were wishing you could use your other arm right now, aren't cha, Sammy? Not that it would help you much."

Dean cups Sam's mouth and nose with his cut hand. "Drink up, Sammy."

Sam shakes his head. His legs fight to try to get his upper body purchase, but Dean is too heavily to buck off. The arm pinned by Dean gets brought above the ground to get slammed back down again. Dean's hand on his face pushes harder. Sam closes his eyes.

"Suffocate or drink the blood, Sammy. I'm not letting go."

Sam tilts his head up as much as Dean allows him. He opens his eyes again to stare at the monster that's inhabiting his brother's body. His gaze is met with nothing but sadistic pleasure; Dean looks like he's getting off on this. A sob escapes from Sam, and with it blood drips in past Sam's lips. He quickly shuts his mouth. Dean's grin grows even more predatory.

"Don't I taste good? You should open those pretty lips back up, Sammy. I'm a fuck ton better than Ruby could've ever been." 

Sam shakes his head, and he can feel his body start to tremble. It was only a few drops, but they tasted so  _good._ Sam tries again to get Dean off him. Laughter rings in Sam's ears. Breath isn't getting in past Dean's hand, he can't breathe, he can't breathe, and the smell is absolutely horrific but it's the best damn thing Sam's smelt in  _years._ Sam rotates his head to try to get his neck into the blade. 

Dean's fingers dig into the flesh on Sam's face and his palm arches out. He pulls his brother's face up and bashes Sam's head on the floor. 

"I said:  _suffocate or drink the blood."_  Another bash. "You don't get to bleed out, Sammy. You hold out with your own strength or you give in; there's no third option."

Blood falls into Sam's mouth between his frantic groans of pain. Sam tries to get himself under control, but he can't. There's no air, only blood blood blood _blood_. He greedily gulps for air and only swallows Dean. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Fingers caress his pinned hand, and Dean's saying something above him. He shakes his head. Dean presses his head harder against the floor. Everything hurts. Lungs are burning, teeth are grinding, fingers are digging into his palm. His head, he's pretty sure, is leaking blood onto the floor. The tears start to fall. Blood drips onto his lips and plugs up his nose. Dean is cooing at him. His mouth is suddenly open and full. The taste is so good. The blood keeps dripping down, and Sam keeps swallowing.

"That's a good boy, Sammy. Just like that, baby boy."

Sam freezes at the pet name. The grin on Dean's face reminds Sam of a shark, and it gets closer to his face as Dean leans forward. Sam feels infinitely more crowded. 

"Think I never noticed, Sammy? I know you like the damn back of my hand. Fucking gagging for it before I pissed you off with the possession shit. And now I'll give you want you, Sammy. Last meal and all that jazz."

Sam scrapes his teeth against Dean's palm as best as he's able. He's rewarded with yet another bash of his head. 

"I'm being so nice to you, Sammy. I think you should be treating me better than you are. You're in no position to piss me off, after all. Open your mouth again, Sam."

Sam, face a mess of tears and blood, keeps his mouth clenched shut. Green eyes flicker to black as Dean digs his nails into Sam's arm hard enough to draw even more blood. 

"Open. Your. Damn.  _Mouth."_

In the moment it takes for Dean to feel the shake of Sam's head, he's let go of Sam's arm to angrily yank the First Blade up from the ground and stab through Sam's hand. Sam jackknifes as much as he can under Dean while he screams. 

"I will fucking yank your jaw off, Sam. Keep your mouth open. Swallow or suffocate on the blood, but your mouth stays open."

Sobbing and shaking, Sam keeps his mouth open. He gags on Dean's blood while he sobs. The whole while, Dean's eyes stay demon black. His hand pets through Sam's matted hair. Sam coughs up more of Dean's blood as a particularly hard sob wracks his body. 

Dean keeps his hand over Sam's face the whole night, spreading his fingers every now and again to let Sam breathe in reward for continuing to swallow up the blood. He only lets his hand leave his brother's face completely when he sees Sam's eyes quickly shift black. 

"Well, well, well, Sammy. I'm juiced up enough to really get you going all by myself." 

Dean flexes his hand, and Sam sees that he healed the cut. Dean grabs a fistful of his brother's hair while a new wave of sobs ruin Sam. 

"How about a goodbye kiss, Sammy, now that I've messed up everything you worked for?"

Sam cries harder, and his hand starts bleeding again because the sobs shake him so much. Dean yanks Sam's head up.

"Give big brother a kiss, Sam. You've only wanted to since forever."

Sam screws his eyes shut and tilts his head to reach Dean's face. Dean tastes like nothing but alcohol, and it mixes horribly with the blood already in Sam's mouth.

Dean pulls Sam off roughly. "I'd say I loved you, baby boy, but I don't have that in me anymore. This was real nice, though."

He smiles at Sam unkindly before pulling the blade out of Sam's hand. Sam yells as it pulls on his flesh. The bone of the blade runs along Sam's jaw and along his neck. It's a long time before Dean actually uses it to harm Sam. He slices his brother's face, down his chest, along his arm, and finally finishes with a stab on his torso. 

"Gonna let you bleed out, Sammy. Stew in all you did tonight." 


End file.
